


Selene Stark, Everybody

by Kneeshee



Series: Stark Siblings [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Selene is slowly reaching her breaking point of everybody's shit, Stark Siblings for the win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneeshee/pseuds/Kneeshee
Summary: Selene is slowly reaching her breaking point with everybody that seems to have a thing against her dad. She decides to let the Avengers know that she will not be putting up with any of their shit dealing with her dad. Stark Siblings for the win everyone.





	Selene Stark, Everybody

Selene stormed into the common room in a swirl of fury. Her dad had called ahead to let the rest of her and her siblings know he would be returning to the tower until the Mansion was rebuilt and refurnished. Her eyes gleamed with a fury even the Hulk didn’t stand a chance  against. _And, boy, did she have some words for Banner when she found him_. But first, these assholes.

The Avengers and Company turned to look at her as she walked into the room. Her red hair hung down her back like lava and her green eyes were covered by a pair of Gucci shades. She was dressed in an all black jumpsuit with her famous _Daughter of T. Stark_ gold jacket on. Her body was tense, but no one knew from what.

“I need you all to take a seat. You’re going to listen to what I have to say with no interruptions. I don’t give a damn who you are, what powers you possess, or what you can do. Technically, the Avengers Compound belongs to Stark Industries and as one of the heiress to the company, this is my damn building,” Selene started as she pushed her shades from her face. They all got a clear view of the wrath that was to come. The Avengers had all seen Selene in the training room and knew that even at a young age, she could take on the Black Widow without breaking a sweat.

So they sat down and motioned for the twins to do the same.

“I’m not sure if you two know who I am, but let me be clear, I am Selene Stark. The fifth adopted child of Tony Stark and his second adopted daughter. And you, little girl, should be thankful I am the only one with the recording of dad inside the Hydra base when he went got that scepter. Then again, you should be wary that I’m the only one that has it. Dad is having hell rained down on him because you played mind games with him. I could show it to the world and have the people ready to storm down this facility to have your head on silver platter.”

Steve open his mouth to object, but Selene leveled him with a glare that if he didn't have the super soldier serum in him, he’d be reaching for his inhaler for losing the breath in him.

“Don’t worry, Rogers. I'll spare your little princess _for now_. Let’s talk about Ultron since you all say its Dad’s fault. Not like Bruce Banner wasn’t also in on it. The Ultron programming had initially started after the Battle of New York. Dad and Banner went without hours of sleep to find a way to make a working AI into a body. Its programming was to protect the world in case of another invasion. Though they researched and spent countless hours on the project, they could never figure out a way to get Ultron up and running. Then the little witch over there messes around with dad’s mind and now all of sudden, he wants to restart the program. Seeing as Asgardian is centuries ahead of Earth, Dad and Banner only ran stimulations on the scepter. They brought all the information they had on Ultron including his core programming. Of course, the stone inside of the damn thing was corrupt so it took over Ultron and turned him into an evil sentinel being. So, Thor Odinson, the next time you lay a hand on my father, I don’t give a damn what you’re a Prince of. I will fucking murder you and kill any and every one that does not include my family that stand in my way.”

Thor nodded his head. He had seen the errors in his ways at Lady Selene’s explanation. His mother would be sorely disappointed in him. Not to mention, he was a little of afraid of the small female. She was blessed by a god he has not had the pleasure of meeting. He does not wish to start a war after the tiresome battle with Ultron.

“Back to you twins, I went searching for the information regarding your parents’ death and why you had the audacity to think it was my father’s fault. Look around you; these Avengers wear armor and use weapons that my dad makes. It doesn’t fail in battle so what made you think his weapons would. The bomb that fell on your house was from Obadiah Stane’s faction of the SI board. So if you want to blame the person who made the weapons that bombed your parents, blame him. It’s too bad you can’t kill him. Dad already did the honors.”

Selene turned towards the spies.

“Clinton Francis Barton and Natalia Alianova Romanova. Dad has it in papers that Barton can sit in his hospital room with him because of his fear of doctors. Not anymore. Seeing as Uncle Rhodey is deep in meetings with the Army and Aunt Pepper is backed up on SI meetings, the papers came to the house to see who can and cannot be allowed in Dad’s hospital room for future references. I snatched away all of your names from that paper so fast that they may as well have never been there. Ran it over with Aunt Pepper and Uncle Rhodey and they agreed.”

Selene shrugged and smiled viciously at the look of anger that was crossing the archer’s features. Then she turned her eyes towards Natasha.

“This is your entire fault. Greatest assassin and spy in the world, my ass. You were too confident in your skills. You let the media portray your thoughts and when you were proven wrong, you leeched on and manipulate your way around everything to prove yourself right. Some spy you are being able to always uncover the truth. Please, you couldn’t even see past his media mask. You’re lucky after you fucking stabbed him in the neck that he didn’t initiate Protocol Stark Sibs.”

“What’s that?” Rogers asked wearily.

“Kill any and everybody that poses a threat to not only dad, but each every one of his children. Human and Artificial. Including the kids he took under his wing. If he would’ve initiated the protocol, she would’ve been dead and it wouldn’t be traced back to the Stark name,” Selene shrugged uncaringly before she turned her glare onto Rogers.

“As Leader of the team, then you should know that you have to face the consequences of any of the actions that your team partakes in. I’ve left suits and a dress in your respectable rooms. You and your team will be going out to help Dad deal with the fallout of your actions with Ultron. I’ve left the notes for what you need to say and the places where you will be going. Also let it be known, that you all will be helping them with approved relief efforts. If you or your team have a problem with that, then you may as well follow Banner’s leave and go on the run because me and my siblings will hunt you down.”

Selene turned back towards the twins. “You two will be confined to the compound-"

“They’re heroes! They help with Ultron! They’re just children. Tell Tony to come and tell us this!” Rogers jumped up angrily.  _Guess someone doesn't like when all of their errors are thrown in their face._

With a bored glance, Selene watched him fall to the ground screaming in agony. “Don’t raise your voice at me. I have the power to undo the serum running through your bloods. Not only that I can also singlehandedly destroy you. They are not kids. They are over the age of twenty-one. Not only that, you may technically be over ninety years old, but you are biologically roughly twenty four years of age. Are you a child? Didn’t think so, but since according to you, they are children, they will be treated as such. As of now, they are grounded with limited television and internet access.”

Rolling her eyes, Selene looked back to the twins. “It's really for your own good. You may have done a lot of good helping with Ultron and everything, but a lot of people were killed because of your previous actions. Dad’s working on a way to get your names cleared. That’s part of the reason he isn’t here. Now that will be all from me anyway. Torunn and Francis are suppose to be coming by later, and they are way more pissed than I am.”

She slipped her shades back onto her face and walked out of the compound. She’ll give it thirty minutes before giving her brother and sister the go ahead to enter. And if she slipped a special kind of arrow into Francis’ quiver that froze everyone’s blood in place and kept them from moving, there was no one around to know.


End file.
